Odio el regreso de la reina
by BelCast
Summary: En el regreso a clases, Candace se encuentra con alguien desagradable que seguro le hara la vida imposible. "suficiente tengo con mis hermanos como para soportarte"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :D**

**Aquí BellaWacko con su segundo fic :p**

**Ya se que dije antes que el segundo seria un Fervanessa, pero aun no se muy bien como seguir y como acabar, solo tengo algunas partes en mi mente, así que subiré este que ya lo tengo listo desde hace meses: p**

**De nuevo**

**El titulo no es Mio, es de una canción y los personajes le pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y a Jeff "swampy" Marsh**

_**Cursivas es canción**_

Acabo el verano, era el primer lunes del mes de septiembre, los estudiantes debían ir a su escuela; Candace Flynn, una adolescente de 15 años y de último año de preparatoria cruzaba la puerta principal de la escuela junto con su mejor amiga Stacy Hirano.

Cuando entro vio lo típico del primer día de clases; Las nuevas de primer año, varias ya se conocían de la primaria, algunas se veían con esa cara de "bien… ¿Y ahora que hago?". Los estudiantes de segundo año, se reencontraban con sus amigos y amigas que habían hecho el año pasado. Y claro; los de último año, entre ellos Candace y su amiga Stacy, todos ansiosos por acabar el año y entrar a la universidad.

En el periódico mural había una lista de los profesores que les iba a dar clases a los estudiantes. Candace no quiso ir a ver, habían muchas personas amontonadas para saber… así que mando a Stacy, quien fue empujada brutalmente de 'la bola' de estudiantes

-¿Y bien...?-le pregunto Candace a su amiga

-Bueno, no vi mucho pero te tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala

-primero la mala

-nos dará clase de ética el maestro Vaipolor

**(N: / "Vaipolor" significa "Bipolar" en ingles, se escribe igual, pero se pronuncia diferente/Fue idea de mi primo)**

-¿y la buena?

-No se que clase sea, pero el profesor Schull nos dará clase

-bueno, ya tenemos un 10 asegurado

El profesor Vaipolor era odiado por pequeños y grandes, jóvenes y viejos, niños y niñas. Era insoportable, mientras el profesor Schull era el preferido, nadie bajaba de la calificación de 8 sin hacer tantos trabajos y tareas, además era muy joven y hacia que la escuela pareciera de esas que salen en las novelas juveniles.

Jenny, otra de las amigas de Candace con una tendencia "Hippie" entro a la puerta con una cara diferente a la que acostumbra en el primer día de escuela, sus amigas no dudaron en ir a saber lo que le pasaba, corrieron hacia ella.

-Jenny…. ¿te pasa algo?-le dijo la morena a su amiga

-Yo...creo que vi….a un fantasma o a un monstruo….-dijo Jenny temblando

-Por favor, Jenny, esas cosas no existen- Dijo Candace despreocupada

-tienes razón…. Además, esta muy mal juzgar a las personas, todos somos iguales sin importar los rasgos y actitudes, no se que me paso, desearía poder….

-Si, si ya te entendimos- la interrumpió Candace

En ese momento, una chica un año mayor entro, ella estaría en la universidad si no hubiera reprobado; ella era rubia, con cabello corto y una boina blanca, igual que su mini-mini-mini falda, tenia una playera rosa claro, se llamaba Abril.

Candace la miro y abrió los ojos como platos y se acerco a Stacy y le dijo en voz baja

-Stacy… ¿Qué hace ella aquí? La habían expulsado

-escuche que su madre vino a hablar con el director- le respondió Stacy en el mismo tono

-yo diría a 'bailar' con el director

Abril podría haber sido amiga de Candace; a ambas les gustaba vestir a la moda, verse bien, leer revistas adolescentes, las Bettys, hablar de chicos y criticar a las personas, pero otra cosa que también les gustaba a ambas.. Bueno, alguien que también les gustaba a ambas era Jeremy, el novio de Candace. Además, Abril era muy presumida y mala con la gente; la habían expulsado por su mal comportamiento, por sus bajas calificaciones, por vomitar en los baños… y no bajarle a la palanca, por reprobar varias materias, por faltar a clases, por su vestimenta, por copiar en los exámenes, por saltarse horas, en fin, por muchas cosas. Otra cosa también es que Abril sabía que Candace era su competencia y la torturaba mucho.

-Bueno…al menos Jeremy esta a salvo en la universidad…-dijo Candace

Abril se acerco a Candace y le dijo

-Ya se a que universidad iré….

No necesitaba más palabras, esas eran suficientes para molestarla. Después de eso, 3 chicas se le acercaron a Abril y la abrazaron entusiasmadas

-Ay, chicas, como las extrañe, a las 3, Kendra P., Kendra V. y Kendra O.-dijo falsamente Abril.

-Bien, Candace…- se dijo la pelirroja a si misma- ¿estas lista para un año completo de tortura? Auto-respuesta: no

_Falda corta y una gran actitud_

_Ella quiere ser modelo,_

_Quiere estar en el tubo,_

_Si ella es una cosa o otra_

_Ella es una gran dificultad_

_Cuidado si te le acercas se puede llevar tus lágrimas_

Un chico del periódico escolar le empezó a tomar fotos como si fuera Britney Spears o Lady Gaga, pero solo era una chica como cualquiera, pero había una razón especial para que le tomara fotos, ese chico era su novio, ¿Cómo alguien le quiere quitar el novio a una chica si ella ya tiene uno? Lo peor de todo es que otro chico la observaba muy atento ¡el también era su novio! Los dos sabían eso, pero no lo se lo decían a la rubia, porque ella pensaba que era un 'secreto' y si le decían la iban a perder para siempre

_Ella tiene dos novios  
>Y tres quieren abejas<br>Siguen a su alrededor como si fuera hermafroditas  
>Ella es el número uno nominal<br>Pero ya está agotada  
>Y ella está siguiendo las tendencias<br>En su Mercedes Benz  
>Todo el mundo quiere saber su nombre<br>Caminando por el pasillo ella es cada sueño de chicos_**  
><strong>

-Regreso la reina- dijo Abril con una sonrisa mientras le tomaban fotos

…

-Odio el regreso de la reina-dijo Candace

_Odio el regreso de la reina_

_Estoy bastante segura que ella no puede soportarme_

_Ella cree que en la portada de una revista _

_Odio el regreso de la reina_

**TERRIBLE… el fic claro ._.**

**Pero bueno, es mi segundo, talvez mejore con el paso el tiempo… em… a mis amigas les gusto.-. **

**¡Llamare a mama y no usare la banana esta vez! -Candace**


	2. El temible Profesor Vaipolor

**Hola :3**

**Bueno, aquí la segunda parte. Creo que la tercera es la ultima, después sigue un fic de solo Vanessa, que será la primera parte de 2 fics, después de ese sigue el Fervanessa que tanto dije y la segunda parte del fic de Vanessa, talvez luego haga un Phinbella. También pensé en mi versión de una nueva temporada, o de las crónicas de Meap: Meap salva a Seattle, o de la película, pero ya es muy repetido en este sitio y se vera como si lo hubiera copiado: S y también are un fic mas al estilo de la serie, será que los chicos crean un invento que les permite transportarse a caricaturas, películas y series :p **

**Phineas Y Ferb ****no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y a Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (no se si escribí bien sus nombres._.)**

-Oh…

-No…

-Estamos…

-Muertas

Decían Candace y Stacy terminando cada una la frase de la otra mientras miraban una hoja, era el horario de clases

-Me dijiste que el profesor Schull nos daría clases- Le decía La pelirroja a su amiga

-bueno… me confundí

-El profesor Vaipolor nos dará Ética y Tutoría, que mal…. Al menos son las materias más fáciles

En el salón de clases entro un señor, de 40 años aunque parecía de 55, tenia un estilo militar, era algo gordo y se veía enojado; además era extremadamente calvo. Era el temible y muy temido profesor Vaipolor.

-¡Siéntense por orden alfabético!-Grito asustando a todos, la mayoría estaba platicando y no se percato de su llegada hasta ese grito, haciendo que todos ahí se sentaran de la A a la Z. Albert, el hermano de Irving, uno de los amigos de Candace llego apurado, sudando, vio al profesor ahí parado y sabia que le iba a ir mal- Tu, el nerd de las figuras de acción, siéntate atrás de la chica jirafa-dijo apuntando a Candace.

-Pero, mi nombre empieza con A y ella tiene su nombre con la letra…

-¡Orientación!-Grito fuerte mente

-Si, señor-Dijo el nerd con la cabeza baja que salio del salón y se fue directo a orientación

-Este será el año mas difícil- le dijo Candace a Stacy- no entiendo porque a mi, mis hermanos son los malos, seguro a ellos les pasa algo peor….

Mientras tanto….

En la escuela primaria de Danville se escuchaba música tropical a todo volumen, piscinas y toboganes enormes adornaban la explanada y el gimnasio de ese lugar, además de un gran bufete de comida, helado, postres, dulces y muchas cosas que a los chicos de 10 años les encanta; Obra de Phineas y Ferb.

-Tenemos suerte de que nos cambiaran al director Vaipolor por ese nuevo Schull-Dijo Buford, quien luego fue a una plataforma alta a lanzarse a una piscina

-Si, el es mucho mejor, mira, si estuviera aquí el señor Vaipolor nada de esto estuviera aquí- Dijo Phineas, quien estaba en una piscina junto con Ferb, Baljeet e Isabella, sus mejores amigos. Por ahí, paso el señor Schull, que a pesar de ser tan joven era el nuevo director.-Director Schull…-Dijo Phineas

-No me llames Director Schull, el director Schull era mi padre, llámame Billy

-Bien… Billy…¿Cómo dejo que hagamos esto?

-Veras, todo el mundo sabe que nadie hace nada el primer día de escuela, además hoy es el cumpleaños de mi abuelita, buena mujer, y no quería hacer nada hoy, son geniales chicos-dijo Schull a los chicos

-¡Bala de Cañón!-se escucho desde lejos… o desde arriba. Era Buford saltando desde la plataforma, todos ahí salieron hacia otro lugar, menos Baljeet que se quedo congelado, haciendo que el bravucón cayera arriba de el.

-Uh…Pobre chico-dijo el nuevo director

Debajo de Buford, entre burbujas apareció Baljeet quien grito

-¡Estoy bieeeeen!-dijo victorioso y tratando de respirar

-¡Verano!...quiero decir ¡Otoño!- grito Phineas de emoción y se metió a la piscina

-¡Siiiii!- Gritaron todos en el lugar en unísono

…..

Regresando a la preparatoria de Danville.

-Pobres… Como deben de estar sufriendo…-Dijo Candace en voz baja

-Muy bien, pequeños miserables, yo los exprimiré, les sacare el jugo del cerebro, si es posible hasta les quitare las pocas agallas que tienen…. No me miren así…. Se juntaran en equipos de dos personas y….

El profesor Vaipolor fue interrumpido, no por la plática de una persona, si no de todas, que ya estaban formando sus equipos.

-¡No se me adelanten!-Dijo el profesor callándolos a todos- Yo los juntare por equipos… Nerd, tu con la de las trenzas, la callada, vas con el hablador, el gordo con la flaca, Bob con Patricio, tu, la vaquerita, vas con ese de allá- siguió haciendo equipos hasta que dijo….- Tu, la del moño azul, vas con esa niña al lado de la rubia artificial-Dijo refiriéndose a Stacy y a una de las Kendras

-No, Stacy, entonces, ¿con quien seré yo?...

-Ah…cuello de Lápiz….- Dijo el profesor viéndola muy bien- iras con la rubia artificial

-¿Que?-dijo Candace casi cayéndose para atrás

Se refería a Abril, a Abril no le gusto la idea al principio, pero tenía un plan en la mente.

-No me contradigas...-Dijo Vaipolor- Y tu, si tu, te estoy hablando, el que esta en la computadora, te estoy vigilando, tu no llevaras pareja si no dejas reviews, créeme, aunque no vengas a esta escuela te exprimiré todo lo que tienes, deja de estar en la computadora y deja en paz tu Facebook y tu Twitter…. Deja un Comentario en este fic o iré yo mismo a tu casa a hablar con tus padres…y si no me abres la puerta yo la tiro… NO ME MIRES ASI


	3. no se como ponerle al capitulo :p

**Hola :B**

**No todo salio tan fríamente calculado como pensé y el fic se alargara unos capítulos más ._.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y a Jeff "Swapy" Marsh y el titulo tampoco es mío, le pertenece a una canción en ingles**

Una chica entro al salón, de pelo castaño algo rojizo y se dirigió hacia Vaipolor

-Muchas gracias-dijo y le dio unos cuantos billetes- pero debes de ser mas educado con los lectores…

-¿me estas cuestionando, niñita?-Le dijo molesto el profesor

-oye, no te quejes, yo te pago y recuerda que te puedo sacar del fic.

Y así continuaron una discusión, el profesor no podía mandarle un reporte, ni castigarla, tampoco mandarla a prefectura, orientación o dirección, una de las razones es porque no iba en esa escuela.

**(N:/ y porque era yo :B)**

-ay, la escritora siempre viene a interrumpir…-dijo molesta Stacy

-mira el lado bueno, de que interrumpa las clases el profesor Vaipolor se le ira el tiempo-respondió Candace

Después de que la discusión acabara y la chica se fuera

-Muy bien…-Empezó Vaipolor- las tres chicas que comentaron el fic…-tomo una hoja y dijo-ustedes pueden elegir su pareja para el proyecto, pero la chica del celular, valla a orientación, no se pueden traer esos aparatitos aquí

Sonó el timbre de salida, un alivio para los demás, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia otro salón. Stacy y Candace salieron, ellas dos estaban juntas en esa clase, pero en la siguiente Stacy se debía separar de Candace porque a ella le tocaba otro salón, pero el lado bueno es que a Candace le tocaba la siguiente clase con Jenny. Llego al salón, tomo asiento junto a Jenny y se dio cuanta de que ahí estaba Abril, lanzándole una mirada asesina. Otra desgracia es que llego el profesor Vaipolor, la clase pasada era Ética, la siguiente era tutoría, que también era con el, lo extraño es que ahora estaba triste, sin razón, nadie sabia porque.

-Muy bien chicos…-Dijo el profesor muy sentimental- esta clase es para poder expresar sus pensamientos y sus sentimien…-no pudo terminar la frase, se soltó a llorar y se sentó

-por Dios, es insoportable-le dijo Candace a Jenny

-no seas así, Candace-le contesto su amiga-tal vez le pasa algo terrible

-Claro que no, para la próxima clase seguro estará riéndose de sus chistes de Ninel Conde

-¿quien es Ninel Conde?

-creo que una actriz, es muy tonta y en México le inventan muchos chistes

Y así fue…

-¿porque Ninel Conde no va a la cocina?-pregunto con una sonrisa enorme el profesor- ¡pues porque hay un frasco que dice ´sal´!-dijo y después se río fuertísimo

Todos en la clase se quedaron callados. Ya había pasado la segunda clase y esa era la tercera. Tenían clase de pintura y todos estaban parados con un pincel y un lienzo enorme.

-jajá jajá-río Vaipolor-sal… ja…jajá

-ese chiste es viejísimo de gallegos-se escucho entre los estudiantes

-muy bien, ahora continuemos con la clase-dijo Vaipolor y luego se quito una bata que tenia puesta

"¿Qué es eso?" "esa cosa se mueve" "que asco" decían los estudiantes; el profesor solo tenia un short puesto

-yo seré su modelo el día de hoy, y dibújenme como soy….guapo

-si así estoy sufriendo yo no me quiero ni imaginar como estarán mis hermanos-le dijo Candace a Stacy-pobres….

Mientras tanto…

Ya no había piscinas ni toboganes, pero si había rampas para patinar, todos los estudiantes tenían sus patines, patinetas, bicicletas o simplemente se ponían unas barras de mantequilla en sus pies para velocidad.

-Muy bien chicos-Dijo Schull-este es el mejor primer día de clases

En ese momento llego Buford pasando delante de Phineas, Ferb y el director con una caja.

-¿Que es eso?-Pregunto Phineas

-El dinero que ganamos con la renta de los patines-Respondió el bravucón

-Nosotros no cobramos la renta-Dijo el pelirrojo

-eh... Digo…. Mis ahorros que gane del sudor de mi frente-se cubrió Buford

-con 'sudor' te refieres a 'esfuerzo' ¿verdad?

-eh… si, algo así-dijo y se fue corriendo

Regresando con Candace…

-Al fin, cuarta hora, después receso-le dijo Candace a Jenny mientras caminaban por el pasillo en camino a sus casilleros- oye ¿no has visto a Stacy?

-Oigan, chicas-grito Stacy corriendo por el pasillo en camino hacia sus amigas-Miren, con la Kendra con quien me toco hacer equipo réprobo el año pasado y me dio esta hoja

-¿Y que es?-pregunto Jenny

-el horario de Vaipolor

-No entiendo, explica

-Veraz, el profesor tiene su propio horario de ánimos; Cada día tiene tres estados de animo diferentes: el lunes esta Enojado, triste y feliz y se repite otras dos veces, el martes canta mucho, es un nerd y luego es muy callado, y bueno, los demás días se los copio en otra hoja, nos servirá de mucho.

En ese momento sonó la campana para la cuarta hora y Jenny y Stacy se fueron, todas tenían clases distintas. Candace estaba dejando sus cuadernos en el casillero cuando alguien le hablo

-¿Por qué me ignoras?-pregunto esa voz

-Tu bien lo sabes, Abril-respondió la pelirroja

-unos amigos iban caminando en el desierto y se molestaron y uno bofeteo al otro

-¿Qué?-dijo Candace confundida

-después la persona bofeteada escribió en la arena "hoy mi mejor amigo me bofeteo la cara"

-¿Y porque…?

-después encontraron un Oasis y el bofeteado se ahogo al intentar bañarse y su amigo lo rescato, después escribió en una piedra "hoy mi mejor amigo me salvo la vida". Después su amigo le pregunta "¿porque escribiste eso en una piedra y lo otro en la arena?" y el le responde "en la arena el viento se lleva todo y se borra para siempre, en la piedra nunca se borra"

-no critico tu creatividad, pero… no entiendo

-Es lo que pasa entre tú y yo, Candace

-Pero tú y yo nunca fuimos amigas…

-Si-respondió Abril-lo se, pero podemos serlo, ambas tenemos muchos gustos en común

-entre ellos Jeremy-dijo Candace en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que Abril no lo escuchara

-Yo ya tengo un novio, Candy ¿si te puedo decir así verdad?

-No…

-Bien, Candy, eso dejémoslo en el pasado, me gusta tu estilo de la moda

-¿En serio?

-No...Digo si, y ahora que tenemos el proyecto juntas, podemos ser amigas, sin la necesidad de cambiarte el nombre a Kendra, para ser sincera me gusta mas el nombre de 'Candace', por favor, en la hora de recreo siéntate con migo…pero sin tus amigas

-¿sin Jenny ni Stacy? No se… talvez otro día

-Bien…pero acepta esta paleta-le dijo dándole una enorme paleta de corazón

-Bueno…gracias

-No hables así, todo esta olvidado por mi parte

Candace no podía creer esas palabras. Seria difícil que fuera amiga de Abril y ella lo sabia, pero acepto. Después fue a su cuarta clase y Abril se despidió de ella

-Adiós…-se despidió Abril luego de que Candace cerrara la puerta-…Ingenua

Kendra O. se le acerco a Abril y le dijo

-Balla, Abril, eso fue muy bueno…

-Todo fue una farsa-interrumpió la rubia-desde el "ya lo olvide todo" hasta la paleta de corazón, ni siquiera es caramelo, solo es plástico rojo.

En la hora de receso, Candace decidió comer la paleta que le habían regalado, pero al lamerla se encontró con una sorpresa

-Un momento, esto es plástico… y tiene pdasdas

-¿Que dijiste?-pregunto Stacy

-asoidms dsds opo-dijo Candace con la lengua pegada a la paleta

-Lo siento, Candace, no te entendemos

Candace corrió al baño y salio con la paleta en la mano y escupiendo

-Dije que la paleta era de plástico y tenia pegamento-dijo Candace molesta

A lo lejos se podía ver a Abril y a las Kendras reírse, bueno, a una Kendra no le hizo mucha gracia la broma de Abril

-Lo dije una vez y lo digo de nuevo… Odio el regreso de la reina

**Bueno los próximos capítulos intentare hacerlos así de largos y después de acabar el fic me tomare un pequeño descanso para acabar todos los que tengo en mente y así subirlos fácilmente, luego talvez me haga una cuenta en deviantart, primero quiero aprender como pintar lindo :3**

**Todo el amor de mama en un trasero robótico gigante de ornitorrinco-Phineas**


	4. Jugando a ser angel

**Hola :B**

**Si me llego a tardar no se preocupen, no abandonare nunca el fic, lo que pasa es que aun asisto a la escuela ¬¬ bueno, ya tengo mi cuenta de deviantart: .com pero aun no subo nada ._. Lo mas seguro es que suba mis fics y en este momento estoy tomando un corso de Internet de cómo pintar lindo en gimp ._. Para subir dibujitos wiiii =3**

**Los personajes no son míos, solo Abril y las Kendras me pertenecen, los demás son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff"Swampy" Marsh y el titulo no es mío, es de una canción llamada "I hate the homecomig Queen"**

Después del receso, era clase de matemáticas, la maestra estaba dando una aburrida explicación.

"nunca entendí para que sirve sacar el valor de la 'x'" pensaba Candace "oiga, carnicero, me da un 'x' de costillas por un 'y' de filete para llevar, tengo que cocinaros en 'x' horas menos un 'y' de minutos…. Que tonto…lo peor de todo es que así será por todo un año"

Después de esa aburrida hora siguió otra aun más aburrida, y por fin, la última hora. Candace tenía hambre, siempre le daba hambre a la última hora de clase, por suerte, tenía unas galletas en su mochila, decidió sacarlas pero no las encontró, hasta que vio porque no las tenía: Abril se las estaba comiendo, una por una, enteras, casi sin masticar.

-Stacy ¿Porque no me dijiste?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Lo siento… estaba dormida

-¿Y porque se las come? Ella es anoréxica y todos lo saben

-Abril no es anoréxica…

En ese momento Abril levanto la mano

-Dime. ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto la maestra

-Si, ¿puedo ir al baño?

-Claro, puede ir

Abril salio del salón y entro al baño

-…es bulímica-completo la frase Stacy

El reloj en la pared iba cada vez mas lento, Candace podía escuchar en su mente ese 'tic, toc, tic, toc' y estaba apunto de gritar, pero al fin, ese 'tic toc' fue sustituido por un 'ring ring' y salio corriendo de ahí hacia el autobús para llegar a su casa, para ser el primer día ya tenia tarea y trabajos en equipo, y lo peor es que ese equipo era Abril.

Entro al autobús y lo que era lo típico: un señor mayor escuchando música de banda, cosa que ella no toleraba, pero por suerte tenía su celular y sus audífonos. Llego a la casa y arrojo su mochila al sillón y se sentó.

-Candace, hija-dijo Linda entrando a la sala-¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy?

-¿mi día? Una mi…-Candace iba a decir algo que le podría costar salidas con sus amigas o con Jeremy o incluso su celular, así que decidió inventar algo antes de soltar la mala palabra-…rada a la televisión me relajara un rato-dijo salvándose y encendió la televisión.

-¿Phineas y Ferb aun no llegan?

-¿Yo como voy a saber?

-Bueno, creí que talvez llegarías con ellos

Justamente en ese momento llegaron Phineas y Ferb riendo

-Hola mama-Saludo Phineas

-Hola, hijos ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

-Genial mama, nunca creí que un día de clases me gustara tanto-respondió el pelirrojo

-¿Qué?...-se pregunto Candace, ella estaba segura que sufrirían al ver su verano sustituido por trabajos y un maestro insoportable

-Nuestro director es genial, se llama Billy… bueno, Director Schull pero le gusta que lo llamen Billy

"¿Schull? ¿Director de su escuela mientras yo tengo que soportar 3 maestros diferentes en uno solo?" pensó Candace.

-Y por si fuera poco también es nuestro maestro. No hicimos nada mas que divertirnos

-Que bueno hijos-dijo feliz Linda

-¿Y que tal tu, Candace?-pregunto Phineas

-No estuvo tan mal-mintió Candace- Me regalaron una paleta

Mientras tanto…

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Candace?-Preguntaba Kendra O. a Abril.

Ellas dos estaban en el cuarto de Abril, ella no quería hacer su tarea y quería compañía.

-Es novia de Jeremy-respondió ella

-Si, pero tu ya tienes novio

-Si, pero no es Jeremy

-Pero no por eso la debes de odiar…

-No la odio, odiarla es darle mucha importancia, solo me gusta torturarla. Talvez la pueda engañar como lo hice con tigo…digo, como no se lo he hecho a nadie

-Ah si, ¿Cómo?

-Le daré una paleta real, no de plástico, luego le hablare como una amiga y le diré que le puedo teñir su pelo de rubio y en realidad se lo teñiré de verde…o lo que es peor aun, le puedo cortar el cabello como tu-se burlo Abril

-Pero es igual que el tuyo…

-No es cierto, yo soy rubia, tu solo eres una castaña con luces

-Pero no hablamos de colores, hablamos de cortes

-Pero el mío se ve como el de una princesa, el tuyo como el de Dora la exploradora

-¡Pero tu fuiste la que me lo pinto y corto a tu gusto!

-Si, pero a ti se te ve fatal, ahora que lo pienso, ni te pareces a Dora, te pareces al 'Príncipe Valiente'-Se burlo Abril-Y hablando de cabello, te llame para que me ayudes con el mío, quiero que sea un poco mas claro que el de Jeremy para hacer linda pareja, además mis raíces se están empezando a notar

-Eres increíble…

-Lo se

-No estoy hablando de eso, tienes dos novios, le quieres robar el suyo a otra chica que apenas conoces y por si fuera poco en Facebook apareces como 'soltera'

-No me hables así, recuerda que solo eres popular porque eres mi amiga, si dejaras de serlo no serias nada.

-Lo siento…no volverá a pasar

-Porque te conviene, ahora toma el tinte y píntame el cabello, te daré una galleta.

Kendra O. no era como Abril, pero la popularidad le importaba mucho. Ella quería tener muchos amigos, gente que la quisiera, gente que recordara su cumpleaños sin ver su muro en Facebook o que estuviera marcada la fecha en el calendario. Si no fuera así, Kendra le hubiera dicho más de sus verdades a Abril, se quedo corta.

Al día siguiente…

-Candace, No me ignores-Dijo Abril persiguiendo a Candace-fue un accidente lo de la paleta, esa se la quería dar a alguien que me cae mal, y también derramar el café en tu ropa nueva, fue un accidente.

Candace se detuvo.

-¿Y lo de las galletas?-Pregunto ella

-Tenía hambre…

-Yo también

-Pero yo más

-¡Pero me pudiste haber dicho y yo te hubiera regalado unas!

-Pero tenia miedo a que me dejaras que no-Dijo Abril con una falsa cara triste en su cara

-Pero es como si no hubieras comido nada, porque después las vomitaste

-¿Me estas diciendo anoréxica?

-No, tonta-dijo Candace ya molesta-Te estoy diciendo bulímica

-¿Por qué me tratas así?-empezó a decir Abril-Yo solo quería ser tu amiga

-Que falsa…

-Si, tienes razón-Dijo Abril-¡Pero que falsa amistad!

-¿Amistad? ¿Cual amistad?

-Me tengo que ir con mis verdaderas amigas-Dijo Abril con un tono inocente y se fue.

Cuando Abril se fue lo más lejos posible Candace se dijo así misma

-Prepárate, Candace, para 12 meces de 'Awww…Candy, que linda ropa' 'yo solo quería ser tu amiga' 'Fue un accidente', todo es tan falso…

La semana siguiente Abril había obtenido un reporte por haberse adelantado al chiste de Vaipolor, el odiaba que le adivinaran la sorpresa. Abril tenía una idea, Candace iba en camino a pintura con el profesor V. cuando Abril le dijo

-¡Candy!-Dijo falsamente

-Oh no… aquí vamos

-El profesor Vaipolor esta dando puntos extra a las personas que adivinen sus chistes

-¿En serio?-dijo en un tono más diferente

-Si, a mi me dio la mitad de calificación por todo el bimestre solo por adivinar un chiste de 'toc, toc'.

-Eso es genial, mejor me adelanto, se me hace tarde-Dijo Candace con un poco de mas confianza a Abril y se fue a su clase

-Adiós, Candy…-se despidió Abril- te veré el orientación-dijo imitando el tono de voz de Vaipolor

En clase de arte, Vaipolor estaba a punto de sacar un chiste

-Muy bien ¿Qué hora es esta?-Pregunto Vaipolor

-La tercera-Respondió Jenny

-Muy bien-dijo y miro un papel-lunes a la tercera hora… ah si, otro chiste de Ninel

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…-Dijo Stacy cansada

-¿Alguien sabe porque Ninel Conde no toma leche?-Pregunto Vaipolor- ¿acaso sabes tu?-pregunto señalando a Stacy

-Em… ¿Porqué es intolerante a la lactosa?-pregunto ella

-No…-dijo con una risita Vaipolor- ¿y tú?-pregunto dirigiéndose a Candace

-Porque la vaca no cabe en el refrigerador-respondió ella con orgullo y esperando sus puntos extra

La cara de Vaipolor cambio de feliz a seria, esperaba que nadie lo supiera para arrojar su bomba de risas.

-Recoja sus cosas y espéreme en orientación-Dijo Vaipolor serio y en un segundo la cara de Candace cambio repentinamente.

Abril jugo con ella todo lo que pudo, en Navidad puso un muerdago arriba de ella e hizo que el mas feo del salón caminara hacia a ella, no paso nada, pero desde entonces el no para de hablarle por celular. El día de san Valentín se comió los chocolates que Jeremy le dio a Candace. En el día de gracias Abril reemplazo el vestido de Candace por un disfraz de pavo. En el cumpleaños de Candace Abril le dio un pastel de tres leches a Candace, sabiendo que era alérgica. Entre muchas cosas más. Todo por 'accidente' 'error' 'confusión' o 'juego' según Abril, fingiendo ser su amiga

Pero…. AL FIN

-Ya casi-dacia Candace viendo su calendario- Ya casi, ese será el mejor día de todos, Ya casi, ya casi, ya casi, ven por mí… GRADUACION.

**Ya se que fue rápido, pero talvez el que siga sea el final si no se me manifiesta otro capitulo en un sueño._. Y si es así talvez haya otros dos capítulos :p tengo hambre :s**

**._. **

**Ah, y quería darles un dato curioso de la serie**

**¿Sabían que Candace ha tenido 5 novios (Jeremy incluido)? Yo no sabia._. Yo tengo casi la misma edad y no e tenido ninguno xD… :( ¡FOREVER ALONE! Ya me deprimí U_U ._.**


	5. La graduacion

**Hola :D**

**Bueno, aquí la quinta y ultima parte de mi historia:/ que bueno que les gusto :) y créanme que yo paso y leo cada uno de sus reviews y voy a cada pagina para ver sus fics y haciendo eso me di cuenta de una persona que puso este fic en sus favoritos :D y en mi anterior fic otras dos personas también y una de ellas me puso como una de sus escritoras favoritas :D (Música de ambiente) gracias, gracias a todos (lagrimas en los ojos) todo es por ustedes, muchas Graa.… no, esto ya se puso dramático, solamente gracias :3**

**Ah, y eso de que dije que no he tenido ningún novio fue un reto que me puso mi prima, apostamos y bueno… yo perdí ._.**

**Y perdonen por no actualizar tan rápido pero me fracture mi pie :( siempre me pasa y con el mismo pie y de la misma manera :/ el mundo esta en mi contra T-T**

**e.e ahora responderé los reviews OvO pero creo que debí hacer esto antes ._.**

**_HikariYamiIshtar:_ Candace nunca le fue infiel a Jeremy D: la creo incapaz de eso igual a Jeremy ._. Y Abril no es nueva, estuvo un tiempo con Candace en la preparatoria y luego la expulsaron y después regreso. Y gracias por poner la historia en tus favoritos ;)**

_**Alguien**_**: e.e Ok no me molesta =3 aquí esta el link de mi Facebook **. **pero primero me mandas un 'Inbox' para saber que eres tu no valla a aceptar a alguien mas x_o**

**_yul1smile:_ bueno, uno fue en el kinder de juego y otro en la primaria igual, esos no los contaría, pero bueno al parecer si cuentan e.e Jeremy, oro que creo que se llamaba Billy o algo así pero solo le gustaba y otro que no me acuerdo. :B gracias por leer el fic y seguirlo y "que el cartoons este con tigo" **

**_JtHMxIZ: _a mi igual me toco sufrir el primer año de secundaria con una "Profesor aVaipolor" pero casi siempre me tocaba cuando estaba de bueno humor e.e pero aun así la sufrí._. Y guarda tu celular y la computadora… no mejor préstamelos para ver mi Facebook :3 y los 5 novios son la respuesta anterior e.e**

**_Wey sin apellidos:_ e.e OK ahora que lo dices no lo tomare como un acoso :p y aceptaría tu propuesta pero soy muy joven e.e y bueno, publicare unos chistes ._.**

**_Aleprettycat_: gracias por seguir el fic :D y si yo igual quiero una primaria así de divertida :'( **

**_Yo solo comento xD: _jajajajajajajajajajaja…..ja….jaja… AAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA ._. xD jajaja me encanto tu sugerencia :') claro que siii xD….. pero ya no quieres que lo ponga :'(**

**_Creo qe conosco la canción e.e: _muchas gracias :3 yo soy 100% phinbella pero no me gusta quedarme con lo mismo, mi primer fic fue un PhineasxIsabella y si pensé en quedarme solo con eso o solamente con fics de romance pero luego no me gusto :/ y que bueno qe lo notaste :D**

**Bueno, creo que ya son todos ._. D: toda una hoja de solo escribir en estas letras negritas e.e .-.**

**Después de acabar el fic me tomare un descanso porque en mi escuela estamos haciendo las planillas VOTA POR MONSTER ._. Y además aun me duele mi pie x_o Le vamos a quitar la corona a la reina ¿Les parece? :D**

Candace acabo de desayunar aun ansiosa con el pensamiento de que era lunes y el viernes se graduaba, después iría a la universidad si es que paso la admisión y estaría un tiempo lejos de sus hermanos, además ella estaba segura de que Abril no pasaría, ella le dijo que "Iría a la misma universidad que Candace porque quiere ser su amiga" mientras Candace pensaba que no se quería acercar a ella, sino a Jeremy, pero tampoco quería ser tan celosa con su novio.

Candace acabo su desayuno, se despidió de su familia y salio a la preparatoria, fue caminando ya que solo estaba a cuatro cuadras de su casa, en el camino se encontró a Stacy y mientras hacían su camino hablaban

-¿Ya recibiste tus resultados de la admisión?-Pregunto Stacy

-Aun no, ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco, estoy ansiosa, y mas por el baile de graduación

-Yo también, ¿te imaginas a mi como la reina del baile?, pero espero que si no gano yo ganaras tu

-Con un gran reinado

A lo lejos se veía a Abril caminando con dos de las Kendras, Candace las vio y apresuro un poco el paso

-¿Por qué vas tan rápido?-pregunto Stacy tratando de llevar el paso de Candace

-¿Qué no ves quien viene atrás?

-Debes darle una oportunidad-dijo Stacy volteando la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba-Talvez si sea cierto

-¿Estas loca? La he escuchado hablar mal de mi mas de una vez, antes de que regresara a la preparatoria se portaba horrible conmigo, le gusta Jeremy y siempre me hace cosas horribles. Su 'amistad' solo es una excusa para acercarse a mi y poder torturarme

-Bueno, si lo dices así se escucha feito…

Llegaron a la preparatoria y al sonar el timbre se escucho un aviso:

"Estudiantes de ultimo grado, no pasen a sus salones, vallan al teatro de la escuela, tenemos un aviso que darles"

Candace y Stacy fueron al lugar indicado, donde se encontraron a Jenny y se sentaron juntas. Empezaron a llegar más estudiantes hasta que la puerta se cerró y nadie más entro. Se escucharon pasos fuertes, eran los del profesor Vaipolor en el foro del teatro

-Guarden silencio-Dijo fríamente y todos en el lugar se callaron-Tenemos que hablar sobre la graduación. Como el director se enfermo de diarrea…-Empezó Vaipolor, pero las risas lo interrumpieron-Dije que guarden silencio…y no me miren así…De acuerdo, el director me dejo a cargo de la graduación, y ya que tengo compromisos importantes después de la graduación el baile se cancela-Vaipolor volvió a ser interrumpido por quejas de los alumnos-Dije que guarden sile…

-Por favor, compañero, yo me hago cargo-interrumpió alguien: el Director de la primaria de Danville, Billy Schull-Confía en mi, antes fui maestro y el director es mi tío, me dio permiso

-Pero no vas a poder solo, así que se cancela

-Pero no estoy solo, estos dos niños me ayudaran-Dijo y después llegaron Phineas y Ferb

-¿Estas miniaturas? ¿Cuantos años tienen? ¿Seis?

-Tienen 10...o 11 no lo recuerdo muy bien…y son más listos que cualquiera de estos estudiantes

Mientras Vaipolor y Schull discutían…

-No dejare que mis hermanos arruinen mi graduación-Se quejo Candace

-Su hermana será odiosa, pero ellos son geniales-le dijo Abril a Kendra O.

-Ya oíste, Stacy, te lo dije

Vaipolor volvió a hablar con los estudiantes y dijo

-Bien, como no confío en estos tres chiflados no habrá baile, pero llegue a un acuerdo de correr la hora de la graduación y dos horas después habrá un convivió en un casino. No es necesario que las chicas se planchen el cabello o se hagan ricitos y vallan con extravagantes vestidos como lo acostumbran. La graduación se corre de las 8:30 PM a las 6:00 PM para que el convivió sea a las 8 en punto. Como es probable que sea la ultima vez que se vean en este sombrerito-Dijo y saco un sombrero con papeles adentro-Tiene unos papelitos dentro con los nombres de cada uno de ustedes y… es un lindo sombrero, por cierto, bien, el niño callado de pelo verde iré a cada uno de sus lugares y tomaran un papel, depende del nombre que salga le darán un regalo el día de la graduación-finalizo y le dio el sombrero a Ferb

Ferb comenzó a pasar por los lugares de cada uno y repartió papeles, saludo a su hermana y acabo. Todos empezaron a abrir los papeles

-¿Quién te toco, Candace?-Pregunto Stacy

-Kendra O.-respondió- Abril será odiosa pero ella es amigable. ¿A ti quien te toco?

-Jenny…pero no le digas

-¿Todo en orden?-Pregunto Schull

-Em… yo-Dijo Albert, el hermano mayor de Irving quien estaba en la última fila-Me toco darme un regalo a mi mismo

-Pues mas vale que valla buscando algo que le guste-Dijo Vaipolor-Confórmese

Después de eso, los estudiantes fueron a sus respectivos salones y Vaipolor, Schull y los hermanos fueron a la dirección a hablar del tema

-¿Qué creen que podamos dar de comer?-Pregunto Schull

-Que se vengan ya comidos-Dijo Vaipolor-No estoy para hacer comiditas en mi micro-hornito de los juguetes 'MiAlegria'

-Hagamos Buffett-dijo Phineas feliz-Nosotros nos encargamos

-¿Y donde hacemos el convivió?-Dijo Schull

-En el casino mas barato-Respondió Vaipolor

-Últimamente los casinos y lugares no son adecuados, mi hermano y yo buscaremos un terreno y haremos uno mucho mejor-Dijo Phineas

-¿Ustedes?-Pregunto Vaipolor

-Vamos, confía-Dijo Schull

-Pero quiero darle a mi hermana una sorpresa, así que nadie debe ver-Dijo Phineas-Prometemos dar la mejor noche

-¿Cuándo empiezan?-Pregunto Vaipolor

-Justo después de la graduación.-Dijo el pelirrojo muy seguro

-Estos niños están locos…-Dijo Vaipolor

-Ya veras-Dijo Schull

La semana corrió rápido y el día llego. Llego la graduación.

Todos los estudiantes se abrazaban, tomaban fotos, lloraban al ver por última vez a sus amigos. De repente una de las maestras tomo un micrófono

-Estudiantes, en mi mano tengo los resultados de su prueba de admisión a la universidad-Dijo-A ver… Abril María Elena Selene Yasmin De la Rosa Jay De la Santa…. bien, quiero acabar rápido, Abril, ten tus resultados

Abril fue avergonzada de que supieran su nombre casi completo, tomo el sobre y lo abrió. Miro a sus amigas y dijo:

-¡Pase!

Candace sabía como había logrado pasar a la universidad: soborno, o como lo llama Buford, "llamar la atención de forma monetaria"

La maestra siguió repartiendo los resultados. Candace, Stacy y Jenny pasaron todas a la misma universidad. Entre el celebro Phineas y Ferb se fueron a hacer su regalo para Candace, quien ya sabia lo que tenían entre manos.

-Les va a ir mal-susurro.

Phineas, Ferb, Schull, Vaipolor, Isabella, Buford y Baljeet estaban en un terreno baldío, lleno de lodo e insectos.

-Este es el lugar perfecto-Dijo Phineas

-¿Aquí?-Pregunto Vaipolor-¿Es en serio? No lo creo ni en un fic de BellaWacko

-Vamos, Confía, yo al principio tampoco lo creí, pero hacen cosas increíbles-Dijo Billy Schull-¿Qué hora es, Phineas?

-7:29-Contesto el pelirrojo-¿Por qué pregunta?

-Veras, Phineas, yo fui estudiante de Vaipolor y tiene cambios de animo, ahora se puede decir que esta en modo "Desconfiado", en un minuto se ira con su familia, aun no le pongo nombre a ese estado de animo.

-Este lugar esta lleno de lodo-se quejo Vaipolor-ni los de Extreme Make Over podrían hacer esto-Se empezó a quejar, pero luego cerró la boca y cambio-Saben que… hagan lo que quieran, yo tengo que recoger a mi sobrina, llámenme cuando terminen o necesiten algo-dijo y se fue

-Chicos, yo también tengo que irme-Dijo Billy-si necesitan algo estoy en mi teléfono

-No te preocupes-Dijo Phineas y vio como su maestro se iba

-Adiós-se despidió Schull

-Bien, necesitamos su ayuda-Dijo Phineas-Isabella, trae una manta enorme

-En seguida-dijo Isabella y se fue corriendo, pero en cinco segundos regreso-¿De que color?

-Blanco-Respondió Phineas-para que nos de luz

-Pero se vería algo transparente-Dijo Buford

-Bueno, negra

-seria oscuro

-De acuerdo, naranja, ese esta bien

-Ok-Dijo Isabella y se fue, pero regreso-¿Qué tan grande?

-Enorme

-Bien-dijo, se fue y regreso-¿40% algodón?

-solo trae una manta enorme

-Ya me voy-finalizo y se fue

-Buford, Cuando llegue Isabella quiero que la ayudes a poner cada extremo desde ese edificio hasta ese enorme anuncio de Coca-Cola y luego que me ayudes con a seguridad, quiero que sea una gran sorpresa—ordeno el pelirrojo

-cuenta conmigo-Dijo Buford-pero solo hasta el diez… no se contar muy bien

-Baljeet…Ummm.…se Baljeet-Dijo el pelirrojo

Isabella llego con la manta y Phineas y Ferb se pusieron en acción. Se escuchaban los ruidos de construcción y Buford se encargaba de la seguridad junto con Isabella y Baljeet.

**(N:/ PORFAVOR NO ME DEMANDEN._. lo que pasa es que en la apuesta que perdí mi prima me pidió que pusiera algo en el fic, pero puede talvez insultar a algunas personas, no lo pondría, pero si no me puede pasar algo malo :S x_o)**

Buford, Isabella y Baljeet estaban lidiando con unos chicos graduados que querían ver lo que hacían.

-Vamos, déjanos ver-Dijo uno

-No-Contesto Buford

-Por favor, no le diremos a casi nadie-Dijo otro

-No, no me hagan hacer algo que no quiero-Contesto Buford

-No te refieres a…-Dijo Baljeet

-Si, me refiero a soltar a esas terribles bestias-contesto Buford

-No te atreverías-Dijo Baljeet

-Vamos, ¿Vas a dejar que esos dos chicos de manden?-Dijo uno de los chicos

-Bien-Dijo Buford-Baljeet, suelta a…

-¿Los lobos?-Pregunto un chico-¿Los perros rabiosos? Lo que sea lo he tratado antes…

-Baljeet, suelta a las believers-Ordeno Buford

**(N:/ eso era lo que debía escribir por perder la apuesta u.u espero no haber ofendido a nadie)**

-¿¡Que?-Gritaron los chicos en unísono y salieron corriendo y gritando

-¿En serio tienes believers ahí?-Pregunto Isabella

-No-Contesto Buford-quise reunirlas, pero me mordieron

**(N:/ eso también era parte de la apuesta ._.)**

Phineas salio de la manta con su casco y un martillo en la mano

-Acabamos-Dijo el pelirrojo feliz

En la casa Flynn-Fletcher Candace estaba en una de las misiones más importantes de su vida: Verse bien para la graduación.

Se compro ropa nueva, no se quería ver tan exagerada por no ser una fiesta grande como dijo Vaipolor. Saco de su closet un pantalón entubado blanco y una playera sin mangas color verde Acqua y unos botines. Saco su plancha para cabello y se plancho las puntas, haciendo que su corte de pelo quedara cuadrado, después se quito un pasador que llevaba en su cabello, arriba de la frente, lo que hizo que su fleco cayera de estar sujeto siempre. Candace se miro al espejo y pensó que estaba lista. Saco su celular y marco a Stacy.

-¿Bueno?-contesto Stacy

-Hola, Stacy, soy Candace

-¿Ya estas lista?

-Si, tan lista como para quitarle la corona a la reina…

Candace bajo las escaleras a la sala, donde su madre la esperaba

-¿Cómo me veo?-Pregunto la pelirroja

-Muy bien, hija, te ver hermosa-Contesto linda con una sonrisa- vámonos, tu papa nos estera en el auto.

Linda y Candace salieron de la casa y subieron al auto, donde Lawrence los esperaba

-¿Y los chicos?-pregunto Lawrence

-Se adelantaron-contesto Linda- Le quieren dar una sorpresa a Candace

-Y que sorpresa…-Dijo Candace

Llegaron al lugar indicado y salieron del auto, ya se hacia oscuro y la gente empezaba a llegar. Era el lugar que habían construido Phineas y Ferb.

-Este lugar es lindo-Dijo Linda-Nunca lo había visto antes

-Es porque Phineas y Ferb lo hicieron-Contesto Candace-Castígalos

-No lo creo-Contesto Linda-¿No crees que Phineas es muy joven para hacer esto?

-¿Por qué no me crees?

-No tienes pruebas ni yo los vi.-Contesto Linda-Pero mejor olvidémoslo y entremos a celebrar.

Entraron al lugar y era muy lindo, ahí estaban Phineas y Ferb esperándolos

-Hola, Candace-Saludo Phineas-Esta solo es una parte de tu sorpresa, voltea a la puerta

Candace volteo y vio entrar a su grupo favorito, Las Betty's y también vio a su novio, Jeremy. Candace corrió a abrazarlo y a saludar a Las Betty's

-Muchas gracias por venir-Dijo Candace a las Betty's

-No hay de que-Dijo Kiki (una de las betty's)

-Oigan, tengo una pregunta-Dijo Candace- ¿Por qué su grupo se llaman 'Las Betty's' si no se llaman así?

-Veras, Candace-Dijo Krash-Nosotras…

-¡Hola, Candy!-grito Abril quien había llegado-¡Y hola, Jeremy!

-Ah, hola-Saludo Jeremy- Em… Astrid…Amy…Abigail… Em… marzo…septiembre

Jeremy no recordaba el nombre de Abril, quien decidió ignorar eso e ir con Las Kendras.

-¿Ya vez?-Dijo Kendra O.-Ni siquiera recuerda tu nombre

-Pero ya lo recordara después de esta noche-Dijo Abril- tengo el vestido mas corto y llamativo de la noche. ¿Dónde dejo esta cosa?-Pregunto Abril refiriéndose al regalo que le había tocado traer

-En esa mesa que esta al lado tuyo

-Oh…no la había visto

-¿Quién te toco?

-Una chica llamada Sasha-Contesto Abril-Le regale un collar feo pasado de moda que me había comprado hace tiempo

-Sasha… ¿Te refieres a Sasha Priego?-Pregunto Kendra O.

-Si-Contesto Abril

-Es un chico-Dijo Kendra O.

-Bueno, espero que le gusten las perlas-Dijo Abril sin importancia-Kendra O., Tu Vestido… es morado

-Si, mi color favorito…

-Pareces Barney…-Se burlo Abril

-Pero medimos casi lo mismo de cintura…

-Pero tú mides más que yo, además nunca usaría morado y celeste en la misma semana

La fiesta siguió, Las Betty's cantaron, Vaipolor contó chistes malos, Abril intento llamar la atención de Jeremy muchas veces pero no funciono.

Abril pensó que talvez necesitaba un retoque de Maquillaje, así que se metió al baño a verse al espejo, ella se vio y pensó que estaba mas que perfecta: Su nariz nueva empolvada, no se le asomaban sus raíces, su maquillaje perfecto, su vestido impecable y bien peinada, pero le faltaba un pequeñísimo detalle.

-No tengo aretes…-Se dijo así misma

Abril salio del baño y se dirigió a ala mesa de regalos y vio una caja pequeña, por el tamaño supo que eran aretes. Tomo la caja, la abrió y vio una nota dentro, decidió tirarla y ponerse los aretes que venían en la caja, eran los aretes perfectos. La nota que tiro Abril cayo justo delante de Candace, quien pudo reconocer la nota, la recogió y leyó lo que decía. "Para Kendra O. de Candace Flynn, se buena, no como Abril… estoy siendo sincera". Eran los aretes que Candace le había comprado a Kendra O., ya que a ella le había tocado darle regalo.

-Candace, ¿estas bien?-Pregunto Stacy-te ves mal… ¿Tienes gases?

-Stacy, ahora vengo-Contesto Candace y se camino hacia Abril

A Candace en serio le había molestado la acción de Abril, por lo que decidió enfrentarla

-¿Dónde conseguiste esos aretes?-Le pregunto Candace a Abril

-Um…Internet-contesto Abril

-Que curiosidad-Dijo Candace-compro aretes, los meto en una caja con una nota, la nota se me aparece en el suelo, la caja esta vacía y tu tienes unos idénticos puestos ¿Cómo me lo explicas?

Abril decidió no hablar, pero si reaccionar; le arrojo la bebida que tenia en la mano a Candace en su pantalón blanco, manchándola

-Oops-Dijo Abril-Se me callo…

Candace molesta le respondió arrojándole puré de papa en la cara

-Y a mi también…-Dijo Candace

Abril tomo un pastel de chocolate y se lo quiso arrojar a Candace, pero ella se agacho, lo que hizo que el golpe fuera para un chico que reacciono de la misma manera arrojándole un pudín a Abril, pero ella logro esquivarlo y le dio el golpe a Stacy, quien decidió arrojarle al chico un Pay, pero por su mala puntería se lo dio a otro chico, quien quiso responder al golpe, pero lo hizo erróneamente. Y así se formo una guerra de comida, que para ser una 'guerra' les hacia diversión.

-¡No! ¡Mi comida!-Grito Buford-¡Mi esfuerzo! ¡No respetan nada!

Abril estaba machada completamente, no quería seguir así, pero vio una luz; había una salida que se dirigía a unas piscinas y toboganes que habían hecho Phineas y Ferb, pensó que ahí podía lavarse. Por suerte tenia su plancha y secadora de pelo.

Abril se fue sin que la vieran fue a una piscina llena de agua y sumergió su cabello en ella para lavarlo.

-¡Miren, ahí esta Abril!-grito alguien

Ese grito asusto a Abril haciendo que cayera en la alberca profunda, la gente vio como paso y salio a ver. Abril estaba en lo más profundo y luego asomo su cabeza, pero había algo extraño: Ya no era rubia, bueno, nunca lo fue, pero su tinte mágicamente se había corrido de su cabello dejando ver su cabello negro.

"¿Quién es ella?" "No la conozco" "se me hace conocida" se decían las personas, pero luego la reconocieron.

Abril volvió a sumergir su cabeza y sacarla, lo que hizo que el maquillaje se le corriera, haciendo notar su reciente acne. Con ayuda de Kendra P. salio de la piscina.

-Oigan, ¿Alguien me presta unos lentes o algo?-Pregunto Abril-Mis lentes de contacto se me cayeron con el agua.

-Yo te presto los míos-Dijo Albert y le dio sus lentes a Abril

Cuando Abril se los puso pudo ver a gente riéndose, lo raro es que parecía que se reían de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto ella-¿De quien se burlan? Yo también me quiero burlar

-Abril-Llamo Kendra V.-Acompáñame al baño

Abril confundida acompaño al baño a Kendra V., quien en la entrada la detuvo.

-Abril, lo que estas a punto de ver en el espejo te puede asustar, traumar y hasta horrorizar-Advirtió Kendra V.

Abril, sin entender entro al baño y se miro en el espejo y horrorizada dio el grito de su vida

-¡Me veo horrible!-grito

-Te vez como Katy Perry…-Dijo Kendra V.

-Bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco…

-Espera, aun no termino de hablar. Te vez como Katy Perry en "Last Friday Night" cuando era nerd-Dijo Kendra V.-Pero sin frenos, ah, por cierto, tu mama hablo y dijo que mañana te van a poner frenos.

Abril miro a su alrededor y veía a la gente riéndose o quedándose sorprendida de ver a su reina sin su corona. Era horrible que así fuera la última vez que la vieran, pero a la vez esta bien, porque así no habrá más momentos para que la molesten. Abril quiso salir corriendo, pero se trompezo con la comida haciendo que se cayera, lo que aumento las risas.

Abril se paro y se fue de ahí.

-Muy bien, es oficial que Abril ya no tiene la corona-Dijo un chico- Por lo tanto la reina ahora es Kendra

-¿Cuál de todas?-Pregunto alguien

-Da igual, todas se parecen.-dijo el chico-mejor bailemos-finalizo y saco un disco y lo puso

Todos comenzaron a bailar, aunque muchos se cayeron por resbalarse con la comida en el suelo. La canción acabo y comenzó una más lenta, las parejas se comenzaron a juntar y a bailar.

-Candace-llamo Jeremy-¿Bailamos?

Candace acepto y empezó a bailar con su novio.

Buford, Isabella y Baljeet estaban viendo todo felices, cuando Phineas se le acerco a Isabella junto con Ferb

-Oye, Isabella ¿Bailas?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-¡Si!_dijo emocionada la niña

-Bien, Ferb, apuntalo-Ordeno Phineas

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Isabella confundida

-Es una encuesta que nos pidió el director Billy-Contesto Phineas-El 68% su baila, el 12% a veces y el 20% no-Dijo mostrándole la encuesta- oye, Buford ¿Tu bailas?

-Si-contesto el bravucón.-pero solo ballet… de hombre

La canción acabo y empezó una con más ritmo. Phineas, sin darse cuenta empezó a mover los pies con ritmo y tomo a Isabella de las manos y bailo con ella sin darse cuenta, pero no le importaba mucho.

-Phineas ¿Qué estas haciendo?-Pregunto sonrojada Isabella

-No lo se-Contesto Phineas- pero es divertido, Me gusta

La fiesta se acabo hasta muy noche. Los Flynn-Fletcher, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Jenny, Stacy y Jeremy iban en el mismo vehiculo, ya que Lawrence se ofreció a llevarlos a sus hogares. En el vehiculo estaban conversando y casi durmiendo

-Fue divertido cuando bailamos-Le dijo Phineas a Isabella con un gran bostezo-Hay que hacerlo mas seguido

-Si, deberíamos…-Dijo Isabella cerrando los ojos del sueño

Sin darse cuenta, Isabella ya se había dormido en el hombro de Phineas y este también, recargando su cabeza en la de su amiga.

-Que lindos-Dijo Stacy al verlos- Casi tan lindos como Candace y Jeremy

-Al final el año escolar salio bien-Dijo Candace

-Y el próximo será mejor-Dijo Jeremy-estaremos todos juntos.

-Será el mejor año…-Dijo Candace cerrando los ojos del sueño.

El Primer día de clases en la universidad…

Era el primer día, Candace y Stacy estaban conversando en la entrada cuando entro alguien que se les hizo conocida, una rubia con raíces oscuras, Abril. Pero no parecía la misma Abril. Seguía rubia artificial, pero no conservaba su peinado, ella ahora usaba una cola de caballo mal peinada, ahora no usaba ni una gota de maquillaje, lo que dejo ver unos granos, ya no vestía a la moda y estaba usando lentes, ahora usaba frenos, ya que sus dientes empezaban a crecer mal. Ella estaba mirando al piso para que no la reconocieran.

-La reina se fue-Dijo Candace al ver a Abril

De repente tres chicas se acercaron a Abril.

-Soy Angela C.-Dijo una

-Yo Angela Q.-Dijo otra

-Me llamo Angela K.-Dijo la última

-Tu look me encanta-Dijo Angela C.

-¿En serio?-Dijo Abril asombrada

-Si, ese look de nerd chick esta lindo-Dijo Angela K.

Al parecer la reina aun tenía su corona en alto.

-La reina regreso-Dijo Stacy

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen-Dijo Candace-Los tiburones deben moverse, o se ahogan-finalizo la frase, pero llego a oídos de Abril quien se acerco a Candace

-¿Me llamaste tiburón?-Pregunto agresivamente Abril.

Stacy decidió responder por Candace aplicándole la llave del sueño a Abril

-¡Stacy!-Dijo Candace

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Stacy-Te defendí

-¿Y ella que hace aquí?-Pregunto Candace señalando a la misma chica que interrumpió a Vaipolor el primer día de clases, tenia una laptop y al parecer estaba escribiendo

-Oye, no te quejes, yo te pago-Dio la chica-Y hablen, aun me queda un poco de hoja World-finalizo y se encerró en un casillero

-Esa niña esta mal del coco-Dijo Stacy.

**Bueno, no le pudimos quitar la corona a la reina… ni modo e.e**

**Espero no haber ofendido a nadie con lo que me toco en la apuesta, no lo quería poner pero yo quería salvar mi pellejo._.**

**Y la persona que quería mi Facebook que primero me mande un inbox para saber que es el o ella e.e antes de aceptar a otra persona ._.**


End file.
